


Question & Reply

by Ere-Lian Maslii (Serpentine)



Category: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-16
Updated: 2002-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentine/pseuds/Ere-Lian%20Maslii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A question and an answer.  (Two sonnets.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question & Reply

_Question:_

How can he choose me, from all of those  
Who daily, nightly ask with limpid eyes,  
Or sultry smiles, or lips red as the rose  
His favors? I can't fathom, can't surmise  
How I, so distant, so reluctant, grey  
With age and care, could hold his youthful whim--  
December cannot be bound unto May;  
How is it I, tall, graceless, aged, and grim  
Could push aside so may youthful hearts?  
How can he, seeing them, reject their claims,  
Their offered love, their sweet seductive arts,  
And give instead to this old man those flames  
That dance within his eyes, his touch, his soul?  
His youthful fire kindles kindles this weary coal.

 

_Reply:_

Beside these flighty children, you stand tall,  
Strong as the oak, which neither fire nor frost  
Nor stormy winds will ever cause to fall.  
Speak not to me of what your love may cost  
Of my short life; I do, as birds of air,  
Seek the strong shelter of your graceful arms,  
Sure that the stormy blasts would never dare  
To offer your smooth limbs their spiteful harms.  
Blooms blossom and then fade within a day;  
The noble oak outlives, shelters them all.  
Why would I trust my heart to quick decay,  
When your strong heart, strong shelter, will not pall?  
The sparrow, worn and weary, seeks a nest  
Where branches warm and solid guard his rest.


End file.
